Percutaneous access of the vascular system for vascular device delivery is a common medical procedure. Typically this involves using a hollow needle to puncture a vessel, then introducing an introducer sheath to open the puncture site for the introduction of catheters and wire guides for navigation through the vascular system to facilitate delivery. For example, in many cases, vascular access requires introduction of catheters and wire guides through the femoral artery. Once the procedure is completed, the devices are removed from the patient and pressure is applied to the puncture site to stop the bleeding. Thereafter, the puncture may be sealed using a closure device.
Closure devices generally consist of three basic sealing components: a toggle (or anchor) member, a sealing member (or plug), and a filament (or suture). To lock the components together within the puncture, a locking member may be used.